


faking obedience

by cantisamasecret



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Master/Pet, PLEASE READ TAGS THIS IS A KINK THING, Petplay, Puppy Play, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantisamasecret/pseuds/cantisamasecret
Summary: Jack isn't as good a trainer as he thought.





	faking obedience

**Author's Note:**

> A 500 word commission for a friend that went a bit over; I had a blast writing this, thank you so much!

_Sit. Down. Good boy. _A yank to his collar nonetheless that resulted in a snicker. Gabe clicked his tongue in discomfort and wormed his fingers under the leather that cut into his neck. As rough as their play could get on the regular, he wasn’t sure what he thought of _this _quite yet. This was probably the most drastic he’d seen Overwatch’s ‘golden boy’ change; he didn’t think he had it in him, honestly, until he had rolled his eyes and indulged him, feeling the collar click in place.

It hadn’t left his neck since.

“Hey,” Sitting on the bed with the other kneeled on the floor, Jack brought a foot up and nudged Gabe’s fingers away with such speed he thought he was going to get kicked. It wouldn’t be the first time. Gabe was a rather disobedient dog, and Jack really had his work cut out for him. His foot was replaced by a hand, roughly grabbing his chin to get Gabe to look at him. The look in his eye was fucking _cruel_; and here he thought Jack was a terrible actor! Or maybe, just _maybe_, the ‘golden boy’ front was more of a ruse than it looked? Gabe’s lips curled into a smile, mentally scolding himself for such a stupid thought. _No way in hell._

_...Right?_

“You zoning out again, pup?” Jack inquired, the hand grabbing at Gabe’s chin extending so his fingertips brushed against his throat. He himself couldn’t pick up on what exactly that smile was on his face, but he knew him well; his dog was a smart one, after all, sometimes _too_ much so. Looked like he had something planned up his sleeve.

But Gabe’s smile simply broke into a genuine, teasing laugh. If Jack was _such _a good owner, why not test him to see what he can do when his pet really acts out?

Concern flickered through Jack’s gaze, just for a moment, an exhale stumbling into sound as he considered maybe Gabe needed the safe word… but dropped the thought immediately when Gabe was on him, flipping him over and bearing down to pin him to the bed. Exhilaration rushed through the both of them, burning and fluid.

“Down...down!” Jack breathed out, trying to twist his shoulder from Gabe’s grasp, but it was only pressed down harder. So he really _was _letting him push him around, to get him comfortable and wait for the moment to really act out; he felt the open air on his skin as Gabe yanked his pants down. He barely had time to register the cold on his exposed skin before Gabe spread him open and prodded around for his asshole.

_Oh, you bastard._

Jack wasn’t a quiet fuck, not by any means, but Gabe sprawled a hand over his mouth and kept it there, leaving him to much more muffled groans and quick, ragged breaths out his nose as he fucked him. Fast and rough, chest pressed into his back even harder with each mindless buck, a desperate mutt breeding what, in the end, really _was _a rather incompetent owner. Drool slicked the palm of his hand where he kept it firmly against Jack’s face and his cock leaked against the sheets, but he knew Gabe wasn’t concerned about if he would come as well. It absolutely _would _happen, but for now he was less an owner and more a hole to be fucked for one-sided enjoyment. When Gabe shuddered and came, holding him close and against his hips, cum dripping out from his ass, Jack expected the end of it.

It wasn’t.

Gabe let go of him, left Jack to slide a hand down to his achingly hard cock and pitifully finish himself off, but remained inside. He casually leaned forward to rest his chin on Jack’s shoulder… and soon the strike commander was feeling himself getting filled up _again. _ He huffed out contentedly, offering a few shallow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, his piss filling Jack with a warm, heavy sensation. He came with only a few more strokes to his dick, eyes shut tight and groaning at the sensation of fullness filling him up so quickly.

His ass sore and leaking from being bred _and _relieved in, Jack slumped forward and pressed his face back into the pillow as Gabe snickered and slowly pulling out. The mess on the sheets, as expected, was fairly big, and Jack was already trying to work through the pleasurable haze to formulate a punishment.

_Don’t think rubbing his face in the mess this time will have him learn much of anything._


End file.
